


Cured

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Cured

**Title:** Cured  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's Prompt: Ache  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/Erotica. No warnings.  
 **A/N:** I had trouble with this prompt, so you get porn. *g*  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Cured

~

“You’re killing me,” Ron moaned.

“Dunno,” Harry gasped, stroking Ron’s cock. “You feel alive to me.”

“Wanker.”

“No,” Harry chuckled. “I’m the fucker, you’re the fuckee. No wankers here.”

Ron laughed, then gasped as Harry slid deeper. “Bloody hell--”

“Mm?” Harry purred, making Ron groan.

“Let me come,” he begged.

Harry’s answer was to thrust faster, the sensation of his cock against Ron’s prostate making him writhe. “All right,” Harry whispered, pinching Ron’s nipple before soothing the ache with his thumb. “Come.”

Afterwards, breathing back to normal, Harry said, “Still need Headache Potion?”

Ron grinned. “No. Your cure was perfect.”

~


End file.
